


痕跡

by ASSD



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASSD/pseuds/ASSD
Summary: 史蒂夫在每個人心中都留下一點痕跡。佩姬不再記錄這些點滴，因為它們如影隨形。





	痕跡

**Author's Note:**

> 可上接《引路人》。

　　佩姬‧卡特在人生中迷了路。

　　起身沏茶，順手拿起膠台壓住零散的紙片。

　　『妳需要記錄下這些，佩。』失去史蒂夫的第十年，董事會的逼迫使得北極搜索的預算受到縮編，史塔克反反覆覆地察看手中報表，不知過了多久，有些無措地擱了句：『待他回來才能跟上我們。』

　　補償心理，卡特沒有戳破，僅從男人顫抖的手中接過一本平凡的筆記本。

　　一切始於一本黑皮筆記本，後來霍華德將它烙上了鎖，陸陸續續又加上指紋辨識、聲紋認證以及十四位元含特殊符號的隨機密碼等各式枷鎖。

　　『這是我們的秘密，卡特小姐。』每當他在鼓搗新添加的玩意，總會輕笑著加上這句，『妳、史蒂夫以及我的。』

　　後來，他做了些好攜帶左側有條切割線的冊子，方便隨時撕取、書寫，但最後仍需將散亂的紙片重謄入筆記本中。

　　方才，佩姬‧卡特便是在做這件瑣碎的工作。

　　不知不覺又書寫十年，反覆將歲月的流逝輾壓於文字中，所有精華奠基於日復一日的刻板與重複，已屆中年，人生行走的步調已定，偶有驚喜，卻不再挾帶過於兇猛的波瀾。

　　尚在行進間，望著前頭，翻閱過去，謄抄相近的未來，有些茫然，又似迷失了路。

　　如果在這時，找著了史蒂夫，他又會怎麼說？

　　佩姬清空瓷壺中的茶葉，是母親從英國寄來的聖誕禮物，卡片的內容與去年無異，希望女兒有空能返鄉走走，抽個空到兄長的墳前上束花。

　　『麥克知道我在做什麼，他不會在意。』久未歸鄉的神盾局創始人，總會在心中呢喃這句，『是你要我在這的。』

　　身為一位女性，卡特由衷感謝堅信過自己的所有人：麥克、霍華德、菲利浦上校、賈維斯、安姬、丹尼爾、安娜……。

　　還有史蒂夫，雖然欠了一支舞，但當然有他。

　　端著熱茶回到辦公區，瞥一眼桌上的鐘，已屆凌晨，紐澤西初春的夜仍冷，懶得調高暖氣，僅披上毛呢外套，接續方才中斷的工作。

　　數著流逝的時間，她咬著筆，翻著隨身筆記，瞪著上頭零碎且片段的字詞發楞，哪些是史蒂夫想看的，越來越難弄清了。

　　一方面腦中的機密太多，無法敘說，另一方面外界的生活、流行、喜好，一代淘洗過一代。最開始，她仔細地記錄下新學習到的舞步、歌曲，甚是繪畫藝術，但那些他還來不及體驗的新鮮事總早他一步逝去。

　　茫然地記下經典，卻又不想將此孤獨化成一本遺憾的清冊。

　　某次下班後的空閒，當捲起袖子的科學家打算再為筆記本裝新玩意時，卡特忍不住問了。

　　『霍華德，還記得你開著飛機差點要毀滅紐約的那次？』

　　『妳將它記進去了？』放下手中的螺絲起子，霍華德瞪大雙眼，顯得有些侷促，『喔，我不是有什麼意見，但這只是……呃……有點尷尬。』

　　佩姬翻了個白眼，糾正道：『不，身為國土戰略防禦攻擊與後勤保障局的創始人，你應該知道怎麼區分公私。』

　　『好好好。』毫不在意地聳肩，低下頭繼續轉著小螺絲釘。

　　『所以，你應該記得我那天對你說的。』伸手擋住老友的視線，強迫對方揚起頭看向坐在桌沿的自己，『我們要放他走，霍華德。』

　　『佩，妳知道嗎？』他偏過頭，揮了揮手上的工具，一反戲謔，凝視著她的脆弱，『是妳和史蒂夫教會我如何堅持不懈。』

　　認識彼此多年，佩姬從未想過總藏於嘻笑間的好友會說出這些，她放下的手，恰落在筆記本的封面上。

　　『我是一個容易放棄一切的人，還常被自己發明捉弄，』他輕笑道：『而你們則是遇到困境，每次都能堅定地面對它。』

　　『像史蒂夫前往九頭蛇軍營的那次，又或是妳為我隻身在戰略科學團臥底，無論有多少的挫折和阻礙，總能克服。』

　　『最後，我了解自己唯一能做的，便是相信你們，做我能做的，給予你們需要的，然後等待你們歸來。』

　　頓了頓，好像也被自己的坦承嚇到，顯得有些尷尬，『咳，總之……永不放棄是你們教會我的。』

　　『妳想寫什麼都沒問題，只要是史蒂夫需要，或是妳需要的……』眨了眨眼，覆上佩姬在筆記本上的手，『都沒有關係。』

　　喀啷一聲，霍華德將新的鑰匙塞入佩姬的掌心，『因為這是我們的秘密，妳、史蒂夫以及我的。』

　　她愣愣地看著手中鑰匙，這書越來越沉了。

　　筆在紙面上擱置過久，墨水浸濕了一塊。半惱怒，半氣餒，索性放下筆，將手邊的茶一口灌下，皺了皺眉，有些懊悔剛才竟捨棄高濃度酒精。

　　報復性的撓亂自己的髮，拿起隨寫稿，利索地刪去過去一周的紀錄。那本表面平淡無奇的筆記本仍攤開於桌上，向自己表露無辜。

　　每次的書寫都挖出自己一丁點的潰爛，佩姬‧卡特停下腳步，開始思索如何修正前進的方向，無論是自己的，亦或是史蒂夫的。

　　什麼是史蒂夫必須知道的？又什麼事非說不得？

　　她站起身，肩上的外套滑落，寒冷讓人清醒一些，但依舊感到迷茫，外頭辦公室已暗，只剩幾架測試用的機器制式地運轉著，冰冷的敲擊聲刻劃下自己存在的孤寂。

　　而一串刺耳的鈴響，劃破凝固的靜。

　　「我就知道妳還在這，佩。」電話中傳來老友的聲音，佩姬挑了挑眉，看向指著數字一的鐘。

　　「說吧，你又搞了什麼發明了。」將筆記本和紙推到一旁，拉著電話線，側身坐上辦公桌，晃著腿，「下個月的預算還沒核發，給我先忍著點。」

　　「噢，不是那個，」經過一段尷尬的沉默，她聽到霍華德深吸口氣，「我只是……我遇到了一個人。」

　　「她……她太美好了。」他有些支吾，「我不知道該怎麼辦……我是認真的，但……」

　　「這你應該去請教賈維斯。」伸手勾起電話座，打算切斷通話。

　　「不，等等！」電話那頭的人慘叫，「我需要妳。」

　　「霍華德。」

　　「我……我知道我在妳結婚時表現得像個混帳……我很抱歉，佩姬。」

　　沉默半晌，開了口，聲音有點啞，「道歉接受。」

　　她揉著眉，太陽穴隱隱作疼，「但有鑑於你先前的經驗，先告訴我她不是個俄國間諜什麼的。」

　　「說得好像我真的搞過間諜似的。」男人低笑幾聲，回道：「瑪麗亞一家都很單純，別想太多。」

　　「只是……我開始懷疑自己是否有賈維斯那般幸運，妳知道的，那種感覺，」頓了頓，顯得有些遲疑，「說真的，我可能不太懂愛情，但也不能說不懂，應該要說不會……」

　　「也好笑，都這把年紀了，卻不知道現在可以做什麼。」乾笑幾聲，「但也不想再搞砸什麼了，真的。」

　　佩姬聳肩，暗想這次史塔克還真栽下去了，「霍華德，你知道我也曾一塌糊塗。但當我懷疑時，會停下來，回到最一開始。」

　　回到那有些顛頗的車上，瘦小的士兵在她右手側，眨著清澈的眼，看向未來，那個他們都想擁有的未來。

　　「然後，你會看到那些真正重要，你願意花一切心去維持或得到的。」她想了下，續問，「所以，你覺得自己喜歡她哪點？」

　　她喜歡他的誠實、果敢以及無私。

　　電話那頭沉默一陣，「……她看著我的眼神，美妙極了，就像得到整個世界的凝視。」

　　「而且她喜愛的是因發明而搞得滿身油汙的那個我。」語氣中帶著笑意，「她看得到真實的我，佩。」

　　「那麼我可以恭喜你，你等到一個合適的伴侶了。」

　　在那台經過布魯克林小巷的車上，她的史蒂夫也曾提及等待。

　　「跟著感覺走，她會成為你人生中的指引，帶著你走過所有。」

　　可惜他們的等待沒有終點。

　　「而你也會成為她的力量，所以一切會更好的，霍華德。」

　　時間總凝結於美好的那刻，自此之後每一步都會拖著彼此的痕跡。

　　「佩，我母親曾提及，當你邀請一個人走進自己的生命時，兩人便共享同種命運。」霍華德深吸口氣，「我想，剛剛好像又從妳那借了些勇氣。」

　　「謝謝妳，我知道妳是愛他的。」

　　「霍華德……」

　　「其實我知道，只是很難放下，畢竟我喜歡妳引領我們，會讓我覺得他還在，」他頓了下，「但他確實存在著，現在我知道了，我們自己本身也必須為選擇負責。」

　　她深吸口氣，感受冰涼的空氣通過鼻腔，沉入體內。

　　「我想也該停止對幽靈書寫了。」佩姬想了下，還是說出這句，「或許不是停止，而是重新開始。」

　　「但我想我是愛他的，霍華德。」

　　這份情感，永遠是引路的光。

\--  
Fin.


End file.
